


Really Bad Day

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [527]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Bad Days, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I had a really bad day and now I can't have my special reward."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 November 2016  
> Word Count: 726  
> Prompt: support  
> Summary: "I had a really bad day and now I can't have my special reward."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-one weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I clearly have this not-so-secret kink for maternal Ann Rutledge. I can freely admit it. I really like seeing her interact with Jacob like in this fic, in this whole sub-arc. There's just something about it…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They wait, hidden, until he gets off the bus. As soon as it moves on toward the next stop, they melt out of the shadows to surround him as he walks home. Today they stick a little closer to him, sensing the roiling emotions within the boy. He kicks at stones, then stops to pick up a larger rock and throw it into the pasture with all his might. As it leaves his hand, he lets out a loud cry that continues until the rock thuds to the ground. The omega sidles up to him and gently noses at his fisted hand. He startles at the touch, as if he's forgotten they're even with him, which makes the omega flinch away.

"No, puppy, don't go," he replies softly, tears shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

The omega comes close again when his fists unfurl into recognizable hands again. He sets his backpack on the ground, then sits next to it, letting the trio of hounds surround him. Wrapping his arms around the omega's neck, he starts to cry and holds on tightly.

"Jacob?"

He looks up to see Miss Ann walking up the driveway toward him, a worried look on her face. Before either of them can react to it, the alpha steps between Ann and Jacob with a menacing growl. Ann freezes in place and stares at the Rottweiler, not sure how to proceed.

"No, puppy!" Jacob says, sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Miss Ann is nice."

The alpha backs down at his words, moving back to sit next to him, but its eyes never leave Ann's face as she slowly moves closer to him. He pets the alpha, breaking the hound's stare enough for Ann to kneel in front of him.

"Jacob, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" When he shakes his head, she carefully extends her hand toward him, palm down. The alpha sniffs it, then daintily licks her fingers, and she relaxes a bit. "Can you tell me what happened? Was your bus late?"

"No," he whispers, hugging the omega again, who licks his face.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, Miss Ann. I-I don't have the word."

"Are you able to come into the house with me to talk about it? We can even sit on the patio so the hounds are close by. It's not safe to sit on the driveway."

Jacob nods and stands up, putting on his backpack again. When Ann stands, she holds out her hand, which he gratefully takes. They walk to the house quietly, the hounds surrounding them like an honor guard. Ann guides him to the patio, letting him sit in one of the chairs at the table, then heads inside to get a glass of chocolate milk and a couple of cookies for him. As she comes back outside, she sees Jacob digging in his backpack, the hounds hovering close to him.

"You look like you could use a little pick me up, my boy," she says, setting the snack in front of him before she sits down.

"Thank you, Miss Ann, but I don't deserve a snack today."

"And why is that?"

"I had an issue in math class today," he whispers, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I had a really bad day and now I can't have my special reward."

"What happened, Jacob?"

Haltingly, he tells her of his inability to solve a problem on the board and how all of the other kids laughed at him for it. It takes a little longer for Ann to glean that this was a new thing they were learning, and that he was the first one to try to solve it.

"Jacob, you haven't lost your special reward for that. If you're learning something new, you're going to stumble before you get it. Remember how we talked about that?" When he nods, she smiles and wipes at his tear-streaked cheek. "You and I will work on the new math after you have your snack. This won't count toward your special reward, okay?"

Jacob launches himself out of his chair to wrap his arms around her neck tightly. "Thank you, Miss Ann," he mumbles. "I tried so hard."

"I know you did," she says softly, rubbing his back soothingly. "Thank you for telling me what happened. We'll figure this out together, I promise."


End file.
